This invention relates to a bridge joint. More specifically, this invention relates to a bridge joint having cast members which can be easily removed and replaced.
Bridge joints are commonly used along a railroad track to allow a bridge structure to raise and lower. Bridge joints of the prior art have included a body section and point section that maintain a substantially continuous surface on which the rail car rides. These sections are joined to the support substrate with planar base plates which are usually bolted to the support substrate and many times are integral to the sections. As the sections wear from rail car traffic they must periodically be removed and replaced. To remove such integral sections, the base plates must also be removed, which is a time consuming, costly process.
Other prior art bridge joints have sections that are bolted to the base plates. However, because these designs incorporate bolts that pass through the base plates, access to the underside of the base plates is required to remove the cast sections. If access is unavailable, the base plates must be removed with the rail sections before the sections can be removed from the base plates.
Thus, there is a need for a bridge joint having cast sections that can be easily and inexpensively replaced without requiring removal of the base plates.
The present invention is directed to a bridge joint having a cast section that can be removed from the base plates and replaced without access to the underside of the base plates or bridge structure. The bridge joint has a first and second planar base plates. A point section is on the first base plate and has a forward integral accepting portion with a point and flanges rearward of the accepting portion. A body section on the second base plate has a forward interface portion adapted to be slidingly accepted in the accepting portion. Body section has a notch adapted to accept the point and flanges rearward of the interface portion. A plurality of fasteners are secured to the base plates for engaging the flanges and securing the point section to the first base plate and the body section to the second base plate. The fasteners are operated from an upper side. The fasteners have a spring clips for engaging the flanges. The quick release fasteners have a base and the flanges have notches adapted to engage the base.
A plurality of clamping lugs are positioned on the point section and the body section. A plurality of clamps correspond to the clamping lugs. The clamps have clamping members adapted to engage and restrain vertical and horizontal movement of the clamping lugs and are releasably secured to the base plates. There are clamping lugs on the accepting portion. There are clamping lugs on the interface portion.
The point section has a rearward standard rail mating portion adapted to laterally abut and join with one of the standard rail sections. The body section has a rearward standard rail mating portion adapted to laterally abut and join with one of the standard rail section. The standard rail section has a flange opposed to the mating section which is secured to the base plate with the quick release fasteners.
The forward accepting portion has spaced side walls positioned closely adjacent to the interface portion.
The present invention is also directed to a method of allowing for movement of a railway bridge. The railway has standard rail sections with flanges. A point section is provided having an accepting portion, a standard rail mating portion, and flanges. A body section is provided having an interface portion, a standard rail mating portion, and flanges. A first and second base plates are provided with clamps and quick release fasteners thereon. The interface portion is placed in the accepting portion. One standard rail section is secured to the mating portion of the point section and another standard rail section is secured to the mating portion of the body section. The point section and joined standard rail section are positioned on the first base plate and the body section and joined standard rail section are positioned on the second base plate. The accepting portion is clamped to the first base plate and the interface portion is clamped to the second base plate. The quick release fasteners are engaged with a flange of the point section, a flange of the body section, and a flange of each of the standard rail sections to secure the point section, body section, and standard rail section to the base plates.